It's All Natural
by xSlink
Summary: OMAKE: Kejourou questions Rikuo about his long hair and soon enough the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons starts to question it too.


**Author's Note: **_Just a little something I wrote years ago that I found when looking back on my folder of stories._

* * *

><p>"Ah it's Master Rikuo!" Karasu Tengu pointed out to the Hyakki as they partied.<p>

Rikuo transformed into his night form as he stepped towards his entire Hyakki.

"Master Rikuo!" Tsurara cheered the loudest amongst the crowd.

Rikuo chuckled, "Hey everyone."

"I just realized, your hair is so weird, it defies gravity!" Kejōrō, the cook of the Nura Household exclaimed as she played with Rikuo's hair pretending it pricked her finger.

"Watch it, don't touch it." Rikuo commanded.

"I bet it's not natural." Kappa contested.

"He probably uses a whole bottle of gel everytime." Kubanashi agreed.

"Or maybe Tsurara gets the pleasure of freezing his hair until it stays that way!" Aotabo claimed.

"Eh?! Master Rikuo just transformed in front of us. There would be no time!" Tsurara yelled at him.

"Oi oi, you guys got it wrong, I was born like this!" Rikuo was pushing the air with his hands, telling them to calm down.

"So if we try to mess your hair up, it should naturally go back to how it is right now, let's try it!" Nattou suggested.

"Heheh, calm down everyone. I just wanted to walk down the streets in the land of Yokai with my Hyakki." Rikuo let out a big sigh. "But now everyone's wondering about my hair!"

"Com'on Master Rikuo, lemme just touch it, it looks so cool!" Nattou pleaded.

"Nattou…if you touch it, he'll smell." The entire Hyakki explained to him.

"H-hey!" Nattou irked.

Zen knocked down the door of the room he was staying in. "Rikuo! Why didn't you tell me you were home?!" He asked angrily.

"Zen, you shouldn't strain your body." Rikuo explained to him.

"Besides we haven't even left yet, we're talking about how abnormal Master's hair is!" Tsurara stated to Zen.

"Oh…I always wondered that too bro." Zen nodded his head.

_Perfect, now Zen's involved in this nonsense_. Rikuo sighed. "I was born like this! That's why the supreme commander has his baguette shaped head that's as long as my hair!"

"Don't insult the Supreme Commander like that!" Karasu Tengu yelled at Rikuo.

Rikuo scratched his right cheek with his index finger. _It actually makes sense._

"Yuki Onna, freeze my hair like that!" Aotabo begged her with a grin.

"Guys…the night doesn't last forever, can we just go now?" Rikuo moaned tiredly.

Immediately everyone lined up behind Aotabo. The lineup screamed, "Freeze my hair like that too!"

"Hey hey, don't just ignore me like that…Some of you yokai don't even have hair! Nattou, get outta that line up!" Rikuo demanded.

"Why are you singling me out?!" Nattou cried.

"BECAUSE YOU SMELL!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Rikuo, you gotta relax. Here, have some tea." Zen suggested as he placed a cup on the nearby table.

Rikuo noticed a feather in the cup of tea. "Like hell I'll drink your poison!"

"It's not poison! It's a feather that helps you relax!" Zen continued nagging him.

Rikuo eyed the drink really closely, his nose and the cup were only an inch apart. Steam was oozin out of the drink. "No no no, that is DEFINITELY poison. I don't even wanna touch it." Rikuo jolted his head back to the Hyakki, "Guys, there's no point of getting Tsurara to freeze your hair. How many times do I have to say, this is all natural!"

From the tone of his voice every Yokai didn't want to anger their supreme commander. The line up scattered and everyone agreed with Rikuo's statement. Wakana Nura, Rikuo's mom walked towards Rikuo. The Yokai made a line for her to pass through. Everyone noticed that she was carrying a box.

Wakana handed Rikuo the box. "Here, you kept begging me to buy this. Well the order finally came in the mail." An entire box of with font clearly written "Gel" with the tagline, "Keep that natural look." She smiled at him and walked out of the room.

Rikuo's entire Hyakki shot him a glance. "Eh…"

Zen scowled, "Someone hold him down."

"Gladly~!" Tsurara immediately pounced on Rikuo, cause the box of gel to drop onto the floor.

"I'm gonna kill him, someone pass me that cup of tea." Zen rose his arm waiting for someone to hand him the cup.

Rikuo struggled under the weight of Tsurara, kicking his legs, "SO IT WAS POISON!"

"Someone throw Nattou then he'll smell for a week!"

"What?! St-stop! Don't throw me I did nothing wrong!"

* * *

><p>"Ah! Good morning Rikuo!" Kana waved at him as they met up on the way to school. As she approached him she instantly covered her nose and her eyes widened. "What's with your hair? You can clearly see the gooey gel still!"<p>

Rikuo turned away from Kana, his face blushing red from embarrassment, "Its not gel…its nattou."


End file.
